El Mal Entendido
by LoveFan1
Summary: Austin se encueltra con una sorpresa...


**Este es mi nuevo One-Short Auslly espero que le guste :) **

**N/A: Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. :(**

La Confusión

Austin y Dez estaban caminando tranquilos por el centro comercial mirando vidrieras, cuando algo les llamo la atención, Ally estaba en el medio del patio de comida… ¡Besando a un chico!

Austin no lo podía creer se los que mirando con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, el amor de su vida besando a otro chico que no era él. Ellos ya no era novios habían terminado hace unos meses, pero eso no significaba que no la seguía amando y le dolía lo que estaba viendo. Dez también se quedo sorprendido ya que no hacía más de una semana que Trish le había contado que Ally lo seguía amando a Austin, ¿Podría haber cambiado sus sentimientos tan rápido, O Trish lo había engañado? ¡No! Trish nunca inventaría tal cosa sobre Ally si no fuera cierto. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando?

-¿Tú ves lo mismo que yo veo?- Pregunto a Dez siguiendo mirando a Ally y a ese chico.

-Si…- Le contesto muy lentamente.

- Le voy a romper la cara a ese tipo- Dijo Austin acercándose con los puños cerrados, en ese momento Dez lo detuvo.

-No Austin, no tienes derecho Ally ya no es tu novia, ella puede besarse con otros chicos si quiere-

-Pero…pero… ella…es el amor de mi vida como puede estar pasando esto…- Austin muy frustrado sentándose en uno de los bancos cercanos que había, poniéndose la cabeza sobre sus manos. Dez se acerco y se sentó junto a él.

-No lo sé amigo, pero si te hace sentir mejor saber que ya no te tienes que preocupar por estar bien arreglado para ella, llevarle siempre un ramo de flores, o que besarla cuando vos quieras, porque vos la tuviste y la dejaste ir por una tonta pelea, y la arrojaste a cualquier par de brazos de cualquier chico de Miami…-

Austin se levanto y lo miró a Dez con enojo –Sabes Dez eso no me hizo sentir mejor, al contrario ahora estoy peor que antes… y lo que más me enoja que lo que decís es verdad- Dijo Austin volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Lo lamento amigo- Dijo Dez dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda en forma de consuelo. -¿Quieres ir a tu casa? Yo te acompaño-

-No creo que voy a caminar un rato solo- Dijo Austin levantándose con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolcillos de sus pantalones jeans.

- Okey hermano, no vayas a hacer una locura- Dijo Dez preocupado.

-No te preocupes solo voy a caminar-

Y con eso salió caminado en dirección contraria de donde estaba Dez. Iba caminando sin rumbo, y sin darse cuenta llego a Sonic Boom, el suspiró y entro al local, se fue directo a la sala de ensayo, se sentó en el piano y comenzó a cantar la canción con la que él y Ally empezaron a ser novios.

_That summer we met _

_We started as friends _

_I can't tell you how it all happened _

_Then autumn it came _

_We were never the same _

_Those nights everything felt like magic _

_And I wonder if you miss me too _

_If you don't here's the one thing _

_That I wish you knew _

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_How long till I stop pretending _

_What we have is never ending _

_Oh ohh _

_If all we are is just a moment _

_Don't forget me cause I won't and _

_I can't help myself _

_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_I think about you, you you you you._

Justo cuando terminó de cantar entro Ally como si nada.

-Hola Austin, ¿listo para escribir otra Gran Canción?- Dijo ella alegremente como siempre, Austin la mira, y con enojo le contesto.

-¿Segura que quieres escribir una canción o prefieres estar con tu nuevo novio?- Dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos llenos de ira.

-¿Novio?- Dijo confundida – Yo no tengo nuevo novio, ¿Dónde sacaste eso?- Se podía notar un poco de molestia en sus voz.

-Ahh… No te hagas confundida ni la molesta te vi Ally, te vi besando a un chico en el centro comercial- Dijo Austin aun más molesto.

- No es mi novio, hice una apuesta con Trish, que ella no podía mantener un trabajo por más de tres días, ella consiguió un trabajo en una casa de diseño y duro una semana y yo perdí, y además porque me pides tantas explicaciones nosotros no somos ya novios Austin somos amigos y entre los amigos no se piden explicaciones- Dijo molestándose cada vez más. En eso Austin sin previo aviso se levantó y la agarro de los hombros.

-YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO- dijo gritando luego bajo la voz a susurro – Yo no quiero ser tu amigo Ally quiero ser más que eso- con eso él la soltó de a poco.

-Austin, nosotros ya lo hemos intentado y no funciono, como vamos que funcione ahora, como me podes asegurar que no voy a salir lastimada como la última vez- Ella dijo mientras se les escapaban algunas lagrimas. Las cuales Austin saco con el pulgar y de paso aprovechaba para acariciar su rostro.

-Ally nosotros vamos a poder saber porque…- ella negó con la cabeza escuchando atentamente sus palabras -… Porque Te Amo Ally, te amo más que a mi vida, te juro que nunca me voy a perdonar en dejarte ir la primera vez, yo antes de hacerte daño de nuevo Ally yo me mato, porque no soportaría ser el causante de tu sufrimiento, Asique me harías el honor de ser mi novia de nuevo-

-Si Austin me encantaría- Y con eso él la beso apasionadamente dejando que todo el amor que sentía por ella se reflejara en ese beso. Pasaron unos minutos besándose pero para ellos eran como horas, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, por eso cuando les falto el aire tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron lentamente.

-Te amo Ally- Dijo el rosando sus labios con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Y yo a ti Austin, me prometes que no me vas a hacer daño-

- Te lo prometo con mi vida- Y con eso se besaron de vuelta, cuando se separaron Austin le agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, fueron corriendo a avisar a sus amigos la genial noticia que ellos volvieron a estar juntos, Austin en ese momento se prometió que nunca la dejaría ir como esa vez, esa vez fue un tonto que no supo ver lo que se estaba perdiendo, por sus dudas, incomodidades, y por otras cosas que no tenían importancia, casi deja escapas a su amor, su vida, su música, porque el sabia que sin Ally no hubiese sido lo que era ahora, estaba seguro que no habría manera de logrado sin ella. Ally, Su Ally.

**Y…. Listo, espero que les haya gustado :) dejen sus comentarios o opiniones para que si hay algún error lo pueda mejorar con la práctica desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo :) :D**


End file.
